Phoenix
by WillyDJ
Summary: Padme expected nothing but oblivion. What she got was a second chance. A tangential, sorta continuation from The Greatest Starfighter Pilot in the Galaxy, picking up right after the events in chapter 44. Totally alternate universe. Warning: The main character was tortured and abused as a slave for years. Her treatment will be alluded to only but is still the stuff of nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

It is a dark time in the Galaxy. Emboldened by shadowy forces the HUTT FREE ECONOMIC ZONE is aggressively expanding, bringing slavery and oppression to the free peoples of the Galaxy. On the conquered world of Exchalal an embattled and desperate resistance movement prays for a miracle.

* * *

She opened her eyes. What had happened? She had embraced oblivion, welcomed it and now? She was alive, floating in the lake by the shore where a universe away he had let her go. Righting herself she struggled to the shore. As she lay there panting, she realised what she had to do. Exchalal was under control of the Hutts and the Republic would be coming apart at the seams. Never mind. She would find him. He existed here too, after all.

She stood up and shivered. A light dressing gown over hospital wear was not sufficient for a brisk stroll by the lakeside on a chill morning while soaked. Fortunately the lake house was not far. Stumbling and shaking she began to make her way there.

She had enjoyed walking round the lakes when she was younger. She would go on long walks, composing imaginary addresses to the Galactic Senate when she was younger, moving on to actual debate topics and other talks as she grew up. Of course back then she had had shoes and clothing, a jacket if it was snowing. It was much harder, when freezing and barefoot. Still, it was only a little further.

Rounding the small bluff she was confronted with a crater where the house should be. She could see it already was being colonised by various local plants but the house was gone, obliterated. There were no other scars visible so it had been a deliberate shot. Why?

To hurt her. But why? On the strange off chance her former master dragged her to this world? Had that been his plan? She looked over her shoulder, hoping against hope to see the ship that had inadvertently abandoned her here. That ship was however another universe away, she was all alone.

She sank to her knees. She was tired, cold and alone. Tears ran down her face as she screamed at the injustice of it all. Was this some sick joke on behalf of the universe? Just another torment? Hadn't she had enough already?

Padme screamed and sobbed in frustration. Unnoticed by her, small ripples in the ground spread out from where she lay.

* * *

Karan was startled awake by the beeping from the sensor display. He stared blearily at the display. It did not make any sense. He watched it for a while hoping it would conveniently go away. It didn't.

"Laina!" he yelled. Soon a tired woman wandered over to look at the screen.

"What is it?" she said.

"Seismic trace. I would say the symps are doing another sweep, but it's odd. Too irregular, and it's not moving. Damn strange." said Karan.

Laina starred at the screen. "What could be doing that?" she said.

Karan shrugged. 'Big laruk head-butting a tree? But they don't live here. If it's a walker then the pilot's being damn weird. It would almost be like they were trying to get our attention."

"Well, they have that." Laina said as she wandered aver to a recumbent form and gave them a gentle prod with her boot. "Borric! Wake up. We're going on patrol."

The man named Borric stirred. "Good morning to you too. What's so important? Can't it wait till after I wake up and have breakfast?" he said.

"No, because it may be gone by then. Get moving!" said Laina.

Borric got up, shifted the clothes he had been sleeping in and gave Laina a mock salute before grabbing his blaster. He grumbled as they left.

"Be quiet." hissed Laina.

"Don't see why not. Could play a drum and still sneak up on a walker." said Borric.

It was a short hike to what was still called 'The Old Lakehouse'. It was of course a crater now, but at least it had stopped smoking. No-one knew why the Hutts had singled out the local aristos. It wasn't like they were particularly active in opposing the occupation while not being symps. Maybe they were just the ones to be made examples of. Even so, why them? Surely being nearer a major city would of been better to serve as an example.

Laina scanned the area from a nearby ridge. No walker and definitely no laruk. There was nothing, wait what was that, a splash of green and white. Twitching. She focused, it was a person.

"Come on." she said to Borric.

The pair of them approached the crater. A young woman lay where she had collapsed. Lightly dressed, she was in danger of dying from exposure. Borric bent down and wrinkled his nose.

"Bacta? Hospital gown? Royal Naboo Hospital?" he said as he read the insignia on the woman's clothing. She was thin, malnourished and the recent medical treatment had not totally erased the scars visible on her legs and arms. "Who are you?" he added as he lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" said Laina.

Borric shifted his weight and began walking back. "Taking her back to camp. Or do you want her to die out here?"

"What if it's a trap?" said Laina following and scanning the area for an ambush.

"Damn weirdest trap I ever saw. Let's take a risk." said Borric.

Slowly, they returned to their camp.

* * *

"Who is she?"

"What was she doing there?"

"It's like she fell out of an ambulance."

"That makes no sense."

"Who is she? Look, she's waking up."

* * *

Padme awoke from the strangest dream yet. Her memories were a bit fuzzy, she was somewhere, different. Where was she? The lighting was reminiscent of The Palace, but quieter. No screams or sobbing as was usual in the slave quarters. The room also seemed familiar, half remembered. It was then that she noticed the people, two humans, dressed like mercs. Instinctively she shrank away from them.

"Hey, don't be scared. We just want to ask you some questions." said one.

Fine. Whatever. She sat up and moved away from them squeezing into the corner and pulling the covers up around her.

"What would you like to know?" she said playing along. The longer they were talking the better.

"Well, for a start a name would be great. Then some clue as to how you ended up at the Old Lakehouse." said the first merc.

"Yeah, we can't go round calling you 'that mystery woman'" said the other. "Oh, where are my manners? Would you like some food?"

The Old Lakehouse? What was going on? Also, their accents were familiar. What was going on? She settled on nodding.

"Yes, I am hungry. Where, where am I?" she said.

The second merc ran off. The other crouched down so he didn't loom over her.

"Okay, it's obvious you don't trust us. Can't say I blame you. I'm guessing you escaped. My name is Borric. You were, a pleasure slave?" said Borric.

Padme nodded. "I never gave them any. Not willingly."

Borric met her stare for a moment. "I believe you. We still need a name, even a fake one."

Padme remained silent.

"Okay. How about I tell you where we found you? In the Old Lakehouse crater by Lake Varykino. Your now safe, in some weird bunker the local aristos must of made."

Padme remembered the ruins she had discovered when she was ten. A buried underground complex, probably dating from a much earlier part of Naboo's history. She remembered walking through them, wondering who had built them and why. Something of that recognition must of registered on her face.

"You know about this place? That's, that's not possible. Who are you?" said Borric. He rose and left with a worried look.

* * *

"She knows of this place?"

"Don't ask me how but yes, she does."

"It's a trap."

"She's terrified of us. Some infiltrator."

"Could be carrying a tracker, and a bomb."

"What a nasty, suspicious mind you have."

"We're still alive, aren't we."

* * *

Karan returned with a steaming bowl and a spoon. He offered it to the mystery woman.

"Here, smeep stew. Fresh, this morning. Hunting laser half cooks them before they go into the pot." he said.

Smeep were small furry creatures that Padme had previously filed under cute and pet, not dinner. That was her old life though, she was hungry and took the bowl and sppon. Karan retreated to a chair and watched her eat.

"Old Borric says you were a slave but also that you're from here. They're all getting worried. Also, how did you set up that signal? They just found you in the crater."

The stranger paused to look fearfully over the bowl at him.

"You don't need to be scared of us. We're the resistance, we're going to kick the Hutts off our planet. Someday." Karan tried to remain hopeful, what had seemed like a glorious adventure had turned out to be long, cold, fearful nights with bad food.

"Varykino thanks you for your service." said the stranger.

A half remembered memory bubbled to the service. It was awards night for the Pathfinders. The local aristos had sent their daughter to make the presentations and give a speech. Karan remembers being bored. He had tuned out most of the speech until the end which meant they could stop standing and go have the food. That speech had ended with the same words and he swore, the same voice. His eyes widened.

"No." he said disbelievingly.

* * *

Before Karan could say anything else Talea walked in carrying her bag.

"Thank you Karan." she said as she unpacked a scanner and probe. "That means you leave the room now." she added with a sigh.

"But..." began Karan.

"No buts. Out." Talea said pointing.

As Karan left she turned back to her patient.

"Okay. My name is Doctor Talea. I'm going to just do a quick medical check. This, is a medscanner. Same as any across the Galaxy." she said holding up the boxy device. She then held up the probe. "And this is a medprobe. I'm betting you know all this but given what you've been through I figured we should go slowly with no surprises. I'm not here to hurt you but I do need to make sure you're okay and that there are no nasty surprises. You okay with that?"

Her patient nodded.

"Alright. Quick scan first. Will need you to lower your knees. Thank you. Got a name dear? Oh. Sorry. Tell us when you're ready then." Talea said as she ran the scanner over the patient. "Hmm, recent tank treatment. Hey I know that signature! You were at the Royal?"

Another nod.

"Did you escape from there? That would explain the hospital wear but not how you got halfway across Aureka with no transport. They removed something there, that's weird, looks like they took out your slave implant. Why would the symps do that? Turn your head please."

Talea continued the examination keeping up the one way conversation in an effort to draw her out.

"Do you have anyone? Family, friends?" she said.

"Anakin. Skywalker." said her patient reluctantly.

"Skywalker? That's, not local. Could you extend your left arm please?" said Talea. As the patient complied she ran the scanner over the limb. "Did, he help you escape?"

Another nod.

"So, where is he now?"

The patient snatched her arm back

"He's vanished! Gone! He left me all alone and it's all my fault!" said the patient curling up into a ball. Talea packed the equipment.

"I know this must be terrible for you but believe me when I tell you we mean no harm." she said before sitting down to watch over her patient.

* * *

A few hours later Talea organised for Karan to keep an eye on the patient.

"Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't harm herself." she advised.

"Why would she do that?" said Karan a little confused.

"Karan, just do it." said Talea.

Karan shrugged and sat down to watch the patient.

Padme peeked over her folded arms at the newcomer. It was the young man, Karan. She wondered what he had been looking forward to before she had ruined everything.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Karan said noticing her look up.

"I'm sorry." Padme said.

"For what? Escaping from the slugs? Everyone says they did horrible things to you. No shame in escaping." Karan said.

"No, for everything, the invasion..." began Padme.

Karan reached out a hand and Padme flinched away from it.

"It's not your fault. No matter how much you blame yourself, the invasion, the occupation, you being a slave is not your fault." said Karan.

Padme shook her head.

"No. It is all my fault. I ran left instead of right. Then, they captured me." Padme said.

"Well, that is not your fault either. Please believe me. What was done to you was horrific. Something no one should endure, but you did not deserve it. You were not being punished. It is not your fault that they caught you."

"What if it was though?" said Padme.

Karan sighed. How could he convince her that she was a victim of the occupation. She was an aristo, some of them did take their responsibilities seriously. Clearly, she believed that she had failed her society by being physically unable to stop the invaders. Half remembered lessons from what seemed a lifetime ago came to mind. Find out what the patient believes.

"Very well. Can you tell me what happened? Why is it all your fault?" he said.

Padme just stared.

"You will not believe me." she said.

"You don't know that. Trust me. Why is everything your fault?" said Karan.

Padme looked into Karan's eyes.

"You don't want to hear this." she said.

"Probably not, but you do need to tell someone. It's the first step."

Karan held out his hand palm up. Padme stared at it like it contained a grenade. He was right she decided eventually. She had to trust someone. She began her tale.

"Very well. There was an accident, we had to divert to Tatooine. We went into the local settlement to find help and we were attacked. I got separated from the others and..."


	2. Chapter 2

"...he finally released me, both physically and with the Force. I felt myself just fading away. Then, they vanished and I was here. I tried to make it to the Lakehouse but it had been destroyed. That's where you found me." concluded Padme.

Karan was stunned, shocked by Padme's account. It was one thing to know that slavery was terrible, another to hear the first hand account of the brutal treatment of someone at the hands of those who regarded them as mere property. Whenever he had thought it could not possibly be worse, her halting, broken recollection had proved otherwise. How could you begin the healing process? Where did you even start? At least he had a name now.

"I believe you Padme." he said, remembering the lessons stressing that you should use the subject's name, reminding them that they are indeed, a person.

"You do?" said Padme looking down. She had uncoiled a little but still refused to look directly at him.

"It's incredible to be sure, but then there are those words, 'Jedi' and 'The Force'. They cover many things. So while your tale sounds like something out of an old legend, I cannot dismiss it as being impossible. Also, there's all the corroborating evidence. Your recent medical treatment, your clothing matches that of a hospital the Hutts levelled. You match the description of a woman lost years ago and I remember hearing you from earlier. You also match the description of Jabba's slave, the woman who wont dance for him. So Padme, I have every reason to believe you." said Karan evenly.

"How, how does anyone know that I defied Jabba?" Padme said.

"The Hutts and symps bring their slaves with them when they come here and being our neighbour, most travelled through Tatooine. They often stopped off to visit Jabba, and well, slaves talk. I guess your tale is known throughout the Zone. 'If she can, then I can' is a rallying cry for resistance groups and defiant slaves everywhere. You're a hero Padme." said Karan.

"I'm no hero. I broke. I had given up. That day. If I had not been rescued I would of done as that worm asked." said Padme.

"Then by a miracle you were freed Padme. What happened after was equally miraculous. You are here for a reason. You are the hero we need."

Padme didn't know what to say to that. She didn't feel like a hero. She felt tired, exhausted.

"Even if that's true, can I start tomorrow?" she said.

"Of course. Go to sleep. You're safe here. We'll be outside if you need anything." said Karan. He then switched off the laminator and left, closing the door before finding a comfortable spot to lean.

* * *

'Wake up.'

Padme woke up. She no longer felt sore, or cold. She walked out of the room into brightly lit corridors. She noticed she was wearing red and black robes. What was happening?

'Come. This way.'

She walked through the complex. It was a lot larger than she remembered. Massive doors opened as she approached and she descended through chambers, balconies and halls. Eventually she reached a hall, a throne room. She stopped.

'Sit in the throne. Realise your destiny.'

She felt herself walk forwards. No.

'I offer you power. The strength you will need. All yours."

No.

'Are you not angry. I am. I detest these invaders. I can tell you do as well. Take the throne.'

No. Her hands balled into fists.

'Such strength. All wasted. Take the throne. I can even offer you, him. I can make him yours, obedient to your every whim.'

"No!"

Padme shot up as she awoke. She was in the small, unlit room in a hospital gown, everything still hurt. A dream. Of what though? The last time she had had dreams of such clarity it was of her other life, the one here everything went right. So what was this? The voice had been hers, she was sure. Another life? She had sounded so harsh, controlling, used to command. Padme decided she didn't like herself very much. She paused.

She had not liked the one with the perfect life either. Rather she had been jealous, resentful, then angry. They had still rescued her, tried to look after her, and finally, let her die with dignity. Except she hadn't . Was she wrong about this new version too. Maybe it was her that was the problem, it was her fault because she was not capable or deserving of love. She was the weak, pathetic one. Padme leaned against the wall for support.

The sounds of an argument reached her. Really? Entire planet to liberate and they wasted time bickering? She stumbled towards the voices.

* * *

Karan looked defiantly at Laina while she berated him.

"That is the lamest, most asinine and insane story I have ever heard! It's ridiculous on almost every level! Secret Jedi lovers from another dimension? Abject, utter nonsense." she said.

"I'm just telling you what she said." Karan tried.

"And none of that sounded strange at all? Or is this a normal occurrence where you come from?" said Laina.

"No. But it does explain all the weird details. Borric, you believe me." said Karan looking for support.

Borric scratched his chin, but then shook his head.

"I would love to son, but Laina's right. It's too crazy. She does look like her, it's a common enough name, but no. Padme escaped from somewhere local and concocted this story because, um, she's crazy."

"I'm guessing she made clothes and dunked herself in a tank that no longer exists because she's crazy too." said Talea.

"I don't know. I can't believe you're taking this seriously. Now look. I've sent a patrol out to find some actual evidence. Then we'll know." said Laina turning on Talea.

"Going to be hard to find evidence if she did appear out of thin air. Just saying." said Karan.

Everyone then began arguing, shouting and waving their arms.

"Who is in charge here?" said Padme leaning on the door frame.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure you should be up?" said someone.

Padme held up a hand.

"Not important. I asked a question. Who is in charge?"

Most of the room looked at Laina. Laina looked about, nodded and stared back.

"I guess I am. What of it?" she said folding her arms.

"Good. I want a change of clothes. A weapon. I want the Hutts off my planet and then I want a ship. In that order." said Padme.

Laina walked up until she was right in front of the ungrateful woman.

"Why should we do that?" she said.

"Because we want the same things. Freedom. It starts with some clothes. Now. Or you can go back to arguing uselessly. Just do it quietly if you must." said Padme.

"You definitely sound like an aristo." said Laina. She then shoved Padme and sent her sprawling. She walked to stand over her. "We don't need your type anymore. Get back to your room. Once we've decided what to do with you, we will let you know." she added as Padme crawled back, defeated.

* * *

Padme lay in the bed nursing a sprained hand. What had she been thinking? They were right, they didn't need her. No-one needed her, or wanted her. Who would?

There was a knock on the door. Padme started at the noise. After a while the door opened. It was Karan. In his arms was a bundle of clothes.

"Padme? I brought you some clothes." he said as he laid the pile down on the chair besides the bed. "I'll let you get changed." he added and left, closing the door.

Padme quickly changed and then opened the door. She walked over to Karan.

"So, what happens now?" she said.

"Well, the others are debating what to do with you. Most are in favour of dropping you off at a nearby town." said Karan.

Padme lowered her head.

"It's because I'm useless, unwanted."

"Don't say that. You are here for a reason. Someone thought you so important they crossed a universe for you. You then ended up here. We need you Padme." Karan said and reached out to reassure but she flinched away. Karan lowered his arm. "There must be some reason you are here, right now."

Padme looked at Karan's earnest face. Why did he believe in her? It was foolish, misguided, grasping at any shred of hope. He thinks I am someone else. Someone else, someone brave. Perhaps she could pretend? Act like her other self. Pretend to that confidence and self-assurance rather than be the total disappointment she was. Still, what could she do? Wait.

Karan watched as Padme straightened and looked him in the eye.

"How much of this complex have you explored?" she said.

* * *

Borric walked towards the room where the stranger was held. He didn't like it, but a decision had been reached. He supposed it was for the best. She would be better cared for in Mayros instead of this camp. maybe the oddities could sorted out by people who had some time to listen as well. He reached the room. It was empty. Where had she gone? He hadn't spotted her on the way here and no one had called out. He thought on that. Further into the complex? Strange, perhaps she had wandered and gotten lost. It was easy to do so. He activated his laminator and walked along the hall, searching for the missing woman.

* * *

Padme walked through the complex retracing the steps she took in her dream. She felt a curious sensation as she descended through the halls, stairwells and rooms. As if she was lighter.

'It is strength.'

Padme spun around looking for the source of that voice.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"Hear what?" said Karan also scanning the room. It was large and vaulted, supported by buttresses. Vague shapes in the walls gave the appearance of windows but they were far underground. The buttresses and other decorations only seemed to be there to cast strange shadows from the luminators set at odd places. There was a, wrongness to the whole place, he felt, but could not say why.

'He cannot hear me. If you would like him to be able to I can direct you to the awakening chamber.'

Padme wondered what an 'awakening chamber' was. It did not sound pleasant.

'It will awaken his mind to it's full potential and bind him to you. Loyal, unquestioning, loving forever.'

That sounded way too much like enslaving him.

'Is it? Is inspiring loyalty slavery? Is convincing someone of the rightness of your cause slavery? Is falling in love? The chamber merely, accelerates matters.'

No. She wasn't sure why Karan was helping her, but she would not force him to.

'Up to you. Look at him though, he wants a cause, to believe. It's what he wants. Second on the right, by the way.'

Padme kept walking and stopped at the designated intersection. Karan paused too.

"So, down that way?" he said indicating the right passage Padme was looking down.

'Don't you want, power, success, adoration, victory? It can all be yours down there, turn right this time.'

Padme looked down the hallway. A faint light was visible at the end. She took a step towards it, then stopped.

"No. What we want is this way." she said changing direction and ignoring the pleas and threats in her head.

Now they were in the throne room she remembered. The throne looked large and imposing. On a raised dais it commanded the entire room. Be seated there and everyone would pay attention and listen. PAdme walked past the throne and examined the wall behind. Karan followed her.

"What are you looking for?" he said.

"When I, when the person who built this they would of had an armoury close by. We just need to find it." Padme said, searching.

"When you built this?" said Karan backing away. It occurred to him he was in a dark, scary place with someone he did not really know. A number of horror holos leapt to mind.

Padme froze. The one person who trusted her, she couldn't lose him. "A slip of the tongue, that's all."

"No, you're too familiar with this place. Doors open for you. you knew your way here. What are you?" said Karan walking backwards. He paused in the middle of the room, unsure how to get back to the surface.

'Should of listened to me. It's not too late.'

"Shut up! Not you Karan. Please. I don't know what's going on, but you have to trust me. Don't leave me."

Karan looked uncertain. He looked at the door they had entered by.

"Please. Just help me find the armoury. Then we will go back." said Padme.

Karan stood where he was for a minute. Then he walked back to the throne and regarded the wall.

"Alright. What are we looking for?" he said.

"Thank you. Wish I, wait, I do know." said Padme and she closed her eyes. She saw herself, strangely dressed walk at the head of two lines of warriors and pause, there. She opened her eyes and walked over to that point and reached out as she saw herself do. There was a quiet answering beep and a door slid open. It revealed a large room with black and red suits of armour, power shields and long, tapering energy weapons. One suit was smaller than the others. Padme walked up to it ad turned.

"I am going to need help putting this all on." she said.

* * *

Laina stood near Borric at the now open passageway leading deeper into the 'bunker'. Aside from some faint marks in the wall there was no evidence that there had been a door at all.

"This was not here yesterday." she said waving at the area.

"No, it was not. We knew it was larger than a mere bunker, but not how big." said Borric.

"So how did she open it?" said Laina.

Borric considered his options. Suggesting that the facility was taking the woman's claims seriously was not particularly politic. He also couldn't see how it were possible.

"I don't know. Maybe the system was due to activate now anyway." he said.

"So, what is this place?" said Laina.

Borric had no answer to that. He became aware of the sound of ceramic upon stone.

"Wait, something's coming." he said.

Advancing up the passage was an armoured figure. Clad in black and red armour and carrying a strange energy weapon Padme approached them. Behind her was Karan.

"I have something to wear. A weapon. Now. I. Want. My. Planet. Back." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Padme waited while the peasants stood and stared. Wait, what?

"Is that a photon cannon? I haven't seen one outside of a museum. As for the armour, that only appears in holos. " said Borric, interrupting her rather confused thoughts.

"I suppose we all just fall into line and obey now?" said Laina, folding her arms.

Padme slumped. Laina was right. She wasn't anyone to be followed. She would just make things worse.

'Allow me.' said a voice. Her voice. Padme had the sense of being forcibly made to sit down while those more able took charge.

"That would be acceptable." she heard herself say. "Yes. This is my weapon, my armour and you stand in my fortress on my planet."

Laina turned red. "Acceptable? Listen up little miss whoever you think you are. You are not in charge any more. You do as I say or you can leave." she said.

Padme felt and saw herself walk past Borric and Laina.

"What, what are you doing?" said Laina.

Padme saw herself turn, heard herself speak.

"Acceding to you desires. I am leaving. Follow me or stay. I care not." she said and resumed walking for the surface.

The others followed.

* * *

Padme tried to make sense of what was happening. How was she possessed?

'You can't do this.'

'Why not?'

'This is my mind, my body. You can't just take it over!'

'I differ. This is my body, or a reasonable representation thereof. It will do.'

'Will do?'

'Yes. You didn't want it so I will find a use now.'

'And what do you want it for.'

'I believe I made myself clear. I want my planet back. Same as you. Unsurprising really.'

Padme was taken aback.

'Who are you?'

'I rather thought that was obvious. Especially given what has just transpired. I am you. Or rather, you are me. Now quiet. The grown ups are talking.'

They had reached one of the galleries where the Resistance cell mostly stayed. People stirred at the sight of a young woman in ancient armour. Padme could only watch as she moved among them. She saw herself help people up while she spoke.

"Listen to me, sons and daughters of Naboo. Too long have you cowered under these invaders. Too long you have felt the whip and feared them. Now however, it is time to resist. To take back my land, to show these fools who believe that might makes right what true strength is. It is you. It is the brave men and women who will show that we are stronger. Follow me and," here she heard herself pause.

'What is the capital?' the voice asked.

'Theed.' Who didn't know that?

"Soon we shall stand in Theed triumphant." she completed. Several people cheered.

'Really? Theed? Whose idea was that?' she heard the voice say to her.

"Who are you?" called a voice.

"I am Artura. I have returned. I, with your help will take my planet back!"

* * *

Cal Var drove the lead hauler through settlement nineteen. Where was everyone? Hopefully they were just cowering inside their homes and not scattered throughout the countryside. That made fulfilling the quota so much harder. He activated the hauler's comm.

"Anyone see anybody?" he said on the local channel.

He was answered by a chorus of negative replies.

"Aw hell. Why do they make it hard on themselves." he said and activated the scanner.

That's strange he thought examining the readings.

"Alright, they're all in this building in the on the right." he called.

"Awfully conscientious of them." came the reply from Vorak, driver of the second hauler.

"Yeah. I guess so. Maybe they're learning." said Cal.

"Maybe. Just keep your eyes out. Just in case." said Vorak.

The three haulers took the turn and soon entered a clear space. Opposite was the building with the villagers Some sort of temple. Standing in front of it was a figure in black and red armour. It was carrying some sort of spear.

Great some opportunistic wierdo who thought they could just stroll in and take what they liked. Cal switched the comm to broadcast.

"Alright. Clear off. Nineteen is our turf." he said.

"No." said the figure before jumping high. A few of the more alert of his gang had the sense to fire but the leap had been too sudden and unexpected. The spear flared and the middle hauler exploded.

The hauler rocked as it was thrown forwards by the blast. Cal grabbed his blaster and tumbled out of the vehicle. A series of shots from the temple forced him to keep his head down behind the now open door. Some of his men returned fire. Where was the armour suit? He tried looking past the smoke blocking the view to the rear. What the hell was happening?I

I should be terrified, thought Padme as she flew though the air, incinerated a vehicle and landed on the deck of the rear one. Her foot lashed out at the Rodian and she heard its leg snap. As the alien collapsed she knocked the Human off with a sweep of her cannon. I shouldn't be enjoying this.

'Why not? It's a good warm up.' came Artura's voice.

Her body leapt off the hauler and sprinted for the cover of a building.

'Why are we hiding?'

'We are not hiding. We are waiting.'

'Waiting? For what?'

A few seconds passed and then there was a trill from the cannon. She leaned round and fired, destroying the rear hauler.

'Recharge.'

It did not take long for the survivors to surrender after that.

* * *

She was speaking again. Behind her were the Resistance cell and villagers. In front of her were the three survivors.

"You have taken from me. You have stolen from me. None of this is yours. What made you think that it was?"

The survivors were kneeling with their hands on their heads. They looked at one another.

She walked over to Karan and handed her cannon to him.

"Hold this." she said.

Then she walked over and picked up a blaster from where they survivors had thrown them down. She found herself checking the charge as she walked over to a villager. She handed them the weapon.

'What are you doing?' said the woman.

"Here." She said handing the woman the weapon. "What would they have done to you, were you taken?"

The woman mumbled something.

"I know. We can make sure that never happens. Here, ready like this. Safety off, sight down the length and fire." she said guiding the woman through shooting a captive. As the woman looked at the weapon she added, "Keep it. It's yours now."

She walked back and retrieved another blaster.

'Are you going to murder prisoners?'

'Me? Did I kill that beast? Besides, the word is execute.'

She approached another villager, a man.

"You, they would send to the mines. Briefly, because you would not live long. Want to stop that?"

Again she guided the villager through the execution. Then again.

"You see. They are nothing. Those of you who can, arm yourselves and make ready. This is only the beginning!" she said.

The crowd cheered. She walked over to Karan who was still holding the cannon.

"Thank you. Now, help me with this armour." she said before waking towards a building.

* * *

Inside what used to be a sweets shop Karan assisted with removing the armour sections. Once done he turned to leave.

"I'll let you get out of the body sleeve alone." he said.

She reached out her arm and gently turned him round. She then clasped her hands behind his neck.

"You can help me with that as well." she said.

'What are you doing?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'Yes, but please, not this.'

'Really? Is it him? I can find someone else.'

'No. Please stop.'

'Not listening.'

She leaned forwards and kissed Karan aggressively.

'No! Stop!'

Padme's viewpoint changed. She was no longer detached but was in control. She was also wrapped around Karan, staring into his eyes with her tongue...

"Arrggh!" she said and backed away. "Go now."

Karan looked stunned,

"I'm sorry, are you..." he began.

"Yes, just go. Now." she said.

Karan hastily left. Padme sank to her knees.

'Well, there's a learning experience for us all.'

'What is happening?'

'Don't ask me. I remember being floated out into the lake, dying from my wounds. Next, I am haunting my throne room and my body is in possession of someone who does not deserve it.'

'This is my body.'

'Looks like mine. Fits my armour. Moves like mine, well, a bit. We really need to work on an exercise program.'

'Well. I'm back in charge now.'

'For the moment. All those people out there. They want me, Artura. Their once and future Queen. I can command, fight and lead them to victory. What is it you bring to our little lance again? What use is Padme? Broken, useless, pathetic little Padme. So just let go, cry in the corner and I will get things done.'

'No. Not again. Not ever.'

'Really? Going to save our world yourself? How?'

'You will help me.'

'And why would I do that?'

'You said it yourself. We want the same things. By helping me you help yourself.'

'Very well. My first piece of advice is we find some clothes. Then we need to talk to our confused young man.'

'He is not ours.'

'Whatever. Can we also agree on a bath?'

* * *

Karan wandered through the village in a daze. What had happened? He sat down, trying to sort it all out. Artura had made a pass at him. Padme understandably couldn't. Her personality had reasserted itself in defence. Possibly. His hazy recollection of half remembered lessons wasn't accurate. Can a personality know things it was impossible to know, like how to open sealed doors and use ancient weapons?

He became aware of someone sitting beside him. It was Padme. She was dressed in a long yellow dress. She had drawn up her knees and then wrapped her arms round them.

"I want to apologise." she said.

"You've done nothing wrong. So, no apology needed." Karan said.

"But Artura..." began Padme.

"Was stopped by you. You're in control. That's what counts Padme." said Karan.

Padme stared ahead.

"Am I? I've got Artura in my head. The legendary Warrior Queen. She's easily capable of taking back the planet. What can I do?" she said.

"Yes, she's wonderful and gave us all the push to get us started, but long term we're going to need you, not Artura." said Karan.

"You think so?"

"You stood up to Jabba for years. You came back instead of dying. You never give up and you do the right thing, no matter how hard it looks. Artura may be hero we want, but you are the one we need. Don't sell yourself short Padme." said Karan.

"Okay." she said as she stood up. "It's probably time to take the sleeves out from soaking."

Karan rose too.

"Need a hand with that?" he offered.

'Is he offering any other body parts?'

"No! Sorry, not you. Yes, that would be nice." Padme said.

Walking back Karan wondered exactly he was getting into.

* * *

'Ten more.'

'No, I can't.'

'Ten more and I won't ask till tomorrow.'

'Promise?'

'Sure. Now, ten more squats. Use your knees. Everyone's watching."

Padme grimaced and continued with the exercise routine. All about the field the other revolutionaries followed suit.

"If she can, I can." came a voice. Then another, and another as people struggled with Artura's gruelling exercise regime.

Padme got through the last of the squats. There done.

'Not quite. Half hour run. Quick pace.'

'No. Just let me rest.'

'Tell those mercs you're too tired because the battle is going too long. They'll grant you a nice rest, I'm sure.'

Artura may of been a self-centred egomaniac, but she was right.

"Okay everyone. Twenty minute run. Quick pace." she yelled as she started, legs burning.

The others groaned but complied.

'I said half hour.'

'I don't think they can hear you.'

Artura stopped grumbling when she encouraged everyone to keep going for a little bit longer.

* * *

"What's the delay!" yelled Artura over the comm. She sighted with the cannon and the walker's turret melted.

"Repeaters on access two." came a voice

"Alright. On it." said Altura and leapt. She landed boot first on a Weequay and punched the Twilek beside her in the weapon pit.

'Down.'

Artura threw herself flat as repeater bolts scythe overhead.

"Pit one clear. Need help with two. Advance. They're focused on me." said Artura into her comm.

'When aren't they?'

Artura waited until she heard an explosion.

"Pit two clear." chirped the comm.

Artura got up and ran towards the objective. As the cannon trilled, she sighted and fired.

'What do you call this place?'

'Midorn. Secondary comm Station.'

'Never heard of it.'

* * *

Artura limped into her tent, armour smoking. She removed her helmet to look about.

"Squire!" she bellowed.

Karan hurried up and began assisting her out of the armour.

"I do have a name." he said.

"Only to her. To me you're my Squire. Unless of course, ow! Careful there." she said as two plates pinched her left thigh. "You did that on purpose." she added accusingly.

"Sorry. It was melted onto the sleeve." said Karan removing another plate.

"Be careful. It's her body too. Is the bath ready?"

"Yes, Artura."

"Care to join me?"

"No, Artura."

"Your loss." said Artura, slipping out of the sleeve, dropping it and walking over to step in the bath.

Karan sighed, moved the privacy screen round, picked up the sleeve and moved it to it's bowl. He then found a dress for the evening and slung it over the screen. Finally he sat down and began counting. He reached eight this time.

"Ah! Ow! Karan?" said Padme.

"Still here." he said.

"We took Tariz Starport and four light cruisers. Well three actually. Artura still has trouble understanding the word airlock. Yes you do." said Padme.

"So two to go?" said Karan.

"Just two more Karan, then the Hutts are as good as gone." said Padme.

Then you're good as gone too.

"What? I didn't hear you, sorry." said Padme.

"I, I didn't say anything." said Karan.

"Was certain you did, oh well. Thank you Karan."

"You're welcome Padme."


	4. Chapter 4

Padme stood at the base of the cruiser's boarding ramp. Dressed in the armour, she addressed the crowd in front of her.

"While we are now free, there are many other systems that need freeing. For that, we shall need allies. I believe our neighbour Tatooine can help us there. So that is where I go now." she said.

There was a half hearted cheer but also a murmuring. Why Tatooine? It was a dump. Not even formerly part of The Republic? Why not go to Coruscant?

Padme agreed. It made no sense. She should go to Coruscant. Contact any government in exile and together seek the aid of the Senate.

'If those fools have not sent aid yet, why would they do so now? Go to Tatooine. Find this Anakin.'

'Why are you agreeing to this?'

'We agree on things! Besides, you will be confronting your past. Bound to be therapeutic.'

'Therapeutic?'

'Karan's rubbing off on me. Where is he?'

'He's not coming.'

'What? Like hell he's not. I want our squire.'

'For the last time, he is not ours.'

'Really? See that? Mine. That? Also mine. That man pushing through the crowd to come with us? Definitely mine.'

Padme looked where Artura had prompted to see Karan making his way through the crowd. He made his way to just in front of her and bowed.

"I wish to come to assist you in bringing freedom to Tatooine." said Karan.

Padme looked at Karan. She couldn't bring him. She wanted him safe on Naboo and never exposed to that hell world. She, just, couldn't.

'Okay, great. Everyone having a crisis sit down.'

"Excellent, just in time. Was wondering where you had got to. Get aboard." said Artura.

Karan nodded and hurried aboard. Artura turned to the crowd.

"I see some of you have doubts. Banish them. We need to send our enemies a message. That we come for them. That it is they who shall know fear. That their days are numbered! Tatooine is a target of opportunity and I shall seize it!" said Artura.

The crowd cheered wholeheartedly. Artura turned and walked up the ramp. Moments later the cruiser ascended to orbit.

* * *

Inside the cruiser Artura quickly located Karan.

"Attend me." she ordered and walked past him, heading for her suite.

Karan followed. Soon they reached a door and went inside.

"I want to speak to Padme." said Karan.

"No. Help me with the armour." said Atura extending an arm.

"No?" said Karan. He paused.

"Padme is, being Padme. Current panic attack based on taking you along to see him. Myself, I want my third best squire about. Hurry up. Do you think I wear this for fun?" said Artura.

Karan assisted Artura with the armour, then turned round while she changed.

"There's something I don't understand. How did she almost get you to stay behind without me knowing?" said Artura.

Karan kept quiet.

"Oh, have it your way. I will find out. You can turn round now, by the way." said Artura.

Karan turned round. Artura, for a change was actually dressed modestly. Still in red and black, which, he had to admit did look good on them. When did they become a them?

"Why are you here? Especially when you were asked to stay behind?" said Artura.

"Who else is going to help without stabbing you?" said Karan.

Artura nodded.

"They tell me it's six to eight hours these days. Lot faster than in my day. I could of gone raiding any time I had a spare few days. Barely enough time for a nap." said Artura. She regarded the bed thoughtfully and then looked back at Karan.

"I will find you a reader." said Karan as he left.

Artura grimaced but lay down, settled and was soon asleep. Never know what a new planet could bring. Best to be rested. She did not notice when Karan retured with a reader, set it on the side table and departed.

* * *

Padme woke with a start of someone knocking. Where was she?

'On a ship bound for Tatooine. Sounds like we're here.'

Right. Was she doing the right thing? What if he wasn't there? What if he was dead?

"Ma'am? You're needed on the bridge." came a voice.

The voice prompted to action. She rose, smoothed out the clothes and stood up.

'Fetch our squire. We need arming.'

'We're not invading. I am here to, to.'

'I recommend being able to speak your intended's name as key component in a relationship.'

'How is that working out with Karan? Maybe if you used his name he would be more amenable.'

'That's different. I am not in love with him.'

'Really? Have you ever been in love?'

Silence. The almost constant presence for the last half year was gone.

'Artura?'

More silence. Was she gone?

'Artura. I'm sorry. Where are you?'

Artura may of been an overbearing maniac but she pushed her, drove her on. She was strong, Padme had come to rely on that strength.

'Artura!'

The person at the door knocked again.

"Ma'am, we need to know where we are landing." they said.

There was nothing for it. She would have to do this on her own. Padme opened the door and headed for the bridge.

* * *

Artura regarded the man held within the pain amplifier. His once handsome features broken and bruised, perfect skin marred by cuts, sores and welts. She pressed the activator. The man writhed and screamed as energies coursed through him. Eventually she released the switch. The man whimpered.

"Tell me why." Artura demanded.

The man raised his head and winced at the effort.

"I cannot. I never betrayed you. Never." he said.

"Liar!" screamed Artura. She reactivates the switch. The man screams and screams and screams.

* * *

Padme stood on the bridge of the cruiser. About her the spacers worked quietly to bring the ship into orbit. There was a brief flash visible through the viewscreen.

"Lot of debris about. Looks like there's been fighting here." said Harria on shield control.

"Who would fight over Tatooine?" said Daph working the sensors. "There's other traffic but nothing heading our way."

"Good, good. Where do you want us to land?" said Captain Lorik

It took Padme a moment to tear her gaze away from the dun planet beneath her. Tatooine was the source of so much pain. Why was she here?

"What? Sorry. I want to land near Mos Espa." Padme said.

"Very well ma'am." said the captain.

It took a few minutes to locate the settlement and change course to land nearby. The cruiser moved in orbit.

"I'm picking up launch flares from the surface! Looks like, three fighters on intercept." called Daph.

"Attention unknown vessel. You are in violation of FPR Space. State your intentions." came a voice.

Padme froze. Even distorted by the comm system she recognised the voice.

"Unknown vessel. State your intention or leave our skies. Now." said the voice again."

"This is the Naboo Defence Force Victory. We intend to land at Mos Espa. We wish to assist in freeing your world." said Padme. There, technically true.

There was a pause.

"Okay Victory. I guess that counts as peaceful intentions. We'll guide you down. You're probably going to want to meet the council. Um, don't shoot anything."

The fighters met up with the descending cruiser, turned and followed it down to a very bare bones star port. It was little more than reinforced landing pits, a fuel storage area, control bunker and defence batteries. It had a hastily assembled look to it all.

The cruiser landed in the larger pit and the ramp descended. Padme looked out once more at the hellworld. Any doubts or fears evaporated when she saw him at the base of the ramp. Dressed in a motley flight suit he looked up at her.

"Why, hello there..." he began before Padme ran down, enveloped him in a hug and kissed him. "My name is Anakin. Do I know you? Is this a traditional greeting wherever you're from?" he said.

There was a commotion near the entrance to the landing pit as a small party arrived. At the head was a young woman. She stopped as she took in the tableau.

"What the hell? Get your hands off my husband!" she said.

* * *

Padme fell back in surprise, stumbled and landed sitting down on the ramp. Husband? He was married? That shock was secondary to the scream in her mind.

'Kill her! Kill her now!" demanded Artura.

Her hand slapped against her thigh where she normally would carry a blaster when out of armour. Had Padme foolishly gone somewhere unarmed again?

'Where is our weapon?' Artura asked.

"Anakin! Who is, this woman?" said the woman as she strode towards them

"Um, well. Hey. Do you have a name?" said Anakin reaching down to help Padme up.

'Never mind I can kill her with my bare hands.'

'No.'

'What do you mean no? She stole him from me. She is doing it again. Let's stop her.'

"Anakin. What are you doing?" said the woman. Anakin decided to withdraw his hand.

'Let me kill her now.'

'No.'

The woman was now standing over Padme. She looked down.

"My name is Cassandra. Head counsellor for the Free People's Republic of Tatooine. Who the hell are you?"

Padme shifted and stood up to face Cassandra. She was taller, more attractive with bright blue eyes...

'I doubt she would be as pretty after a quick strike to the throat. Let me.'

Padme fought the impulse to act on Artura's demands. She was angry and embarrassed, but murderous?

'Does it matter? She stands in your way to him! Let me kill her.'

"I am Padme, I guess I am the head of the liberation movement to free my planet. I thought you may need help." she said.

'It matters to me. This is a shock, but I won't murder someone just for that.'

Cassandra folded her arms.

"Padme? Sounds Exchalali." said Cassandra.

"Naboo." said Padme.

"Whatever." Cassandra turned to Anakin, "Just how do you know this woman?" she said.

Anakin took several steps back and raised his hands.

"I've never seen her before in my life. Trust me, I would remember." he said.

'I remember them both. I was right. I will have my revenge.'

Padme took a deep breath. Ignoring Artura she tried to soothe this mess out.

"I am sorry. Until recently I was a prisoner. Someone, who looked like your husband helped free me. I mistook Anakin for him. It remains that we need to work together to maintain our freedom."

"There is that. Very well. Let us both take time to reassess and meet again tomorrow morning. I will send someone to collect you." said Cassandra. She then turned and left.

Anakin gave Padme one last look as if confused and followed Cassandra. Padme retreated back up the ramp.

* * *

Managing to deflect the confused questions of the crew Padme convinced everyone she needed time to work on a proposal to present the Free People's Republic. As soon as she reached her cabin she sank into a chair and groaned. She was such an idiot. What did she think this was? A holo drama? Some universe where the heroine did end up with dashing hero? She didn't live in that one. obviously. She lived in the one where everything had gone wrong.

'I'm quite proud of you actually.' said Artura.

'You are?'

'Yes. You handled this situation yourself.'

'You call that handled? It was a disaster.'

'We are not collapsed in a heap for all to see'

'Thank you. I think. Who are all these people to you? How do you know Anakin and, that woman.'

'How much do you know about me?'

'Not much. There are the stories of course, but so much of that seems embellished.'

Artura sniffed, as much as that was possible for a disembodied voice. 'Ha! If anything the stories do not do my life justice. The shape of things is broadly correct. I unified our world with the aid of my knights, one of whom bears a striking resemblance to your pilot.'

'He's not mine.'

'Enough snivelling. It does not become us. So, this young man. We were close. I thought he had betrayed me and set in motion a rebellion. At the end I learned what I believed was the truth. That he had not.'

To call those few sentences a concise summary of one of Naboo's oldest tales was an understatement. Still, it was the most Artura had revealed about herself.

'And this woman?'

'Was the cause of it all. This confirms what I knew. He did betray me!'

'Are you sure? These are different people. They have different lives.'

'Then why are they together? Why throw that in my face like that?'

Padme took a deep breath. Then she went to find a pad and stylus. She was only allowed to work in silence for a short while.

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like? What needs to be done. Look, I don't have to like it and I don't, but we need to do this.'

'I like my plan better.'

Padme ignored Artura's protests and continued working.

* * *

Despite the initial hiccup the negotiations between the two revolutionary groups proceeded apace. Despite their dislike of each other Padme and Cassandra managed to sort out a working agreement of sorts. With communication with the Republic cut off they would need to see to their own defence. Eventually the Hutts would notice the growing unrest and they would have to be ready. They had both agreed they would need to attack and secure Carrinos, a nearby Zone system with sufficient resources to fuel their defensive efforts.

Padme trudged back to the cruiser after a long planning session. While she, or rather Artura had a flair for planning offensives it was still draining. She was surprised when someone reached out from an alleyway. She was about to call out when her assailant put a finger to his lips. It was Anakin.

"Quiet. Sorry to startle you but I can't get you out of my head. No one kisses a complete stranger like that. Who are you?" he said.

In the tight confines of the alley she was pressed up against him. She could feel his breath, his warmth.

No. She shifted slightly to separate herself.

'No? What the hell?'

"No. Not like this. What are you thinking?" she said.

'You idiot! He's right there!'

"I don't know what to think. All I know is I can't get you out of my head. Why did you kiss me like that?" he said.

'Give him another. This is perfect!'

"I will explain. In time. Right now there is too much at stake." said Padme and left before Anakin could respond. She moved quickly, nearly running back to the cruiser. Why was this so complicated?

'Complicated? I call it exciting.'

'Shut up!'


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin sat in the cockpit of his fighter, an aging Raylon R-4. A product of one of the Hutt's spurts of expansion several centuries ago the Raylons were durable, rugged fighters now found everywhere in Hutt space and still used by those potentates too cheap to upgrade their defence forces to more modern craft. Or desperate revolutionaries needing anything that flew. The R-4 was underpowered, poorly shielded and simply outperformed by the current renaissance in fighter design. The dual rotary blasters were new though. Anakin was sure they would be a surprise for any opponent. He looked out of the cockpit at the swirling blue streams of hyperspace as he tried to make sense of recent events.

* * *

Anakin looked suspiciously at the two humans opposite him. The first, Bron was, if not a friend then at least an associate. He was a local enforcer in Mos Espa. Anakin knew him to be generally clued in to what was going on. Normally, what with the recent troubles it was fair to say that no one had any idea what was going on anymore. The other was a woman dressed like a merc and armed with two blasters. While attractive, the look she gave him, as if he was something unpleasant she had just stepped on outside had Anakin filing her under 'do not annoy'.

"Why do you want me?" said Anakin dubiously.

"Because you're the best at anything mechanical. This cache has some mechanical locks to bypass. Jabba was a total paranoid." said Bron waving his arms.

"And your new friend can't blast her way in?" said Anakin indicating the mystery woman.

"And risk every other looter coming down on top of us? With you it can be done quietly. We get in. You open the locks and Cass here takes care of the other problems." said Bron.

The woman nodded.

"So, what's your angle?" Anakin said cautiously to her.

The woman shrugged. "I've been stuck n this dump ever since the Jedi. This sounds like a good payday to get out of here." she said.

Well, that sounded reason enough. The chaos caused by the Jedi assassination squad had left many stranded.

"So what's in it for me?" said Anakin.

Bron's eyes lit up as he realised Anakin was in and began to outline the plan.

"We'll share it out equally, this is what we do..." he began.

* * *

Entry into the abandoned crime lord's palace was surprisingly easy. The only thing to fight was the noisome stench and clouds of insects. The complex had already been looted of everything easily accessible. The trio warily proceeded deep inside towards the secure vault. Once there Anakin got to work examining and finding a way past the mechanism. It took several a final click, the vault was unlocked. Anakin stretched painfully after being crouched over the intricate device.

"Alright, now it should open." he said.

All three humans strained against the massive door lever more suited for a giant. Eventually it moved and the door opened. Inside were boxes and caskets. The humans moved quickly inside. Anakin opened a small box. Inside were gemstones and gold chains. On impulse he stuffed a fistful into a pocket.

"What are you doing, ya dummy? Help me find a lifter and we can get this all out." said Bron.

A short search revealed such a device half buried under the most recent crates the late slug had brought in here. Piling it high the two men began pushing it towards the exit while the woman, Cass covered them. Nearing the exit Anakin could see several forms. They seemed to be raising blasters. Anakin took cover behind the lift pallet as Cass dove for the cover of a buttress, twin blasters firing. A scream near the entrance indicated she had scored a hit. As Anakin mostly kept his head down the duel continued, bolts criss-crossing the intervening space. Smoke began filling the area obscuring almost everything. It did not obscure Bron, who turned and shot Cass. The woman collapsed. Anakin stared at Bron as the blaster fire died down.

"What the hell are you..." Anakin began.

"Hey Bron. Did you get them both?" called a voice from down the tunnel.

As Bron turned towards him Anakin raised his blaster. He did not fire. How could he. He knew Bron. Well, he thought he did.

"What's going on?" Anakin said.

Bron sneered and laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making the best deal for me. That means getting rid of..." he began before being cut off by Anakin shooting him in the chest dead.

Anakin stared at the blaster as Bron's corpse toppled over. The impulse to fire had come from, where? While he had been in a few fights before he had never killed anyone, up close.

"Is that the last of them now Bron?" called a voice.

"Yes, just taking care of the mechanic." said Anakin back, imitating Bron. "Could you come down here? Need help with the weight on this thing."

Two figures appeared, detaching themselves from the shadows. Anakin gulped, took aim and fired. His target fell. The other ran forward firing.

"Bron, you dirty double..." he screamed before Anakin's second shot cut him off.

Anakin stared at all the bodies in shock, dropping the blaster in an attempt to disassociate himself from all the killing. He looked at the float pallet wondering what to do. It was at that point that Cass groaned, she was still alive! Anakin looked at her, then to the pallet piled high with wealth. Anakin walked over and stuffed a few more handfuls of valuables into pockets. He then shoved the crates off the pallet before lifting Cass onto the vacated space. He then pushed her to the float van. Once she was inside Anakin hotwired the vehicle and drove back to Mos Espa.

* * *

"You're such an idiot." said Cassandra weakly as Anakin brought her a bowl of soup. She sat up and regarded her rescuer. Just another sandworm, or so she had thought. He had for some reason taken her back and seen to her recovery rather than leave her to die while making off with a small fortune. It was what she would of done.

Anakin handed her the bowl and a spoon.

"Yeah. You say that every day." he said running his hand through his hair.

"You could of at least kept one crate." Cassandra said as she sipped at the soup.

"You say that every day too." said Anakin with a sigh. He sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I would of left you to die. You know that, don't you. Wouldn't of given it a second thought. So would anyone else on this dustball. So Anakin, why? Why be a damn fool?" she said between slurps.

Anakin looked at the woman. The ablative plate in her chest armour had absorbed the majority of the blaster's energy leaving her in need of urgent medical assistance rather than killing her. Anakin had patched her up and was nursing her back to health, why? Cassandra was beautiful, in that ethereal, perfectly symmetrical way that spoke of biosculpting, but so what? With even a fraction of what he had foolishly pushed aside Anakin could of had no trouble getting passage off world and what was exotic on Tatooine was almost average elsewhere. So why? Why save her? Why squander so much of what he had taken on rare medical supplies to treat her?

"Dunno." he said standing back up and walking to the door. As he reached it he looked back. "I guess you're right. I'm just a damn fool." he added before leaving and closing the door.

Cassandra looked at the door for a while.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

Cassandra watched Anakin's antics from the room's only couch. He had adopted a feet apart pose and clumsily attempted to draw his blaster.

"Do ya feel lucky, punk?" Anakin said affecting a bad Corellian accent once the blaster was out.

Cassandra snorted, trying to suppress laughter.

"What, are you doing?"

Anakin looked over at her.

"I'm on patrol duty tonight. Folks round here are going round in pairs just keeping an eye on things. Make sure no trouble happens." he said, the last part affecting the same mangled accent.

"And what will you do if trouble happens, terrorise them with bad holo lines?" said Cassandra smiling.

Anakin glowered. "What do you suggest?" he said.

Cassandra reached out an arm. "Here help me up." she said.

Anakin helped the mercenary to her feet. Cassandra wobbled a bit as she walked round behind him. She reached along his arm and guided it into a better position.

"There level with your eyes, use the sight." she said quietly. "Alright, while staying steady squat down. Staying in cover is important."

Cassandra attempted to squat, guiding Anakin but her left leg gave way and she began to fall. Anakin spun and caught her inches before she hit the floor. How? No one was that fast. No one human.

"Sorry." she said looking into his eyes.

"No problem." he said and helped her up.

Then he was kissing her. Cassandra matched his affection, wrapping her arms around him. Eventually they separated to breathe.

"So, what now?" he said.

"Go on patrol. Stay safe. When you get back, we'll talk." she said.

They disentangled themselves. Anakin headed out leaving the mercenary wondering what the hell she was doing.

* * *

The meeting hall was crowded. People shouted back and forth. Anakin shifted uncomfortably. Why was he here? This meeting was going nowhere like the others. He tried closing his eyes.

"So we get some patrols." came Cassandra's voice reminding Anakin why he now came to these meetings. He didn't think you could run a town the same as a merc crew, but she was determined to do so. He wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this. He suspected it was boredom. Finding something to do while recovering in Mos Espa had been difficult. So, she had insisted Anakin help her to the town meetings. Cassandra was argumentative and enjoyed thrashing out the details of making the community work. Now it was her dragging him along. Anakin tended to sit at the back.

From there the movement had rapidly grown as the patrols saw to maintaining peace and other towns joined. Tired of being under the thumb of little more than criminals it did not take much to convince them to join. Anakin found himself roped into setting up the starport and getting the aging interceptors spaceworthy.

"Why did you stay?" asked Anakin one night.

"I don't like to see a job unfinished. You got me back on my feet. I'm just returning the favour." replied Cassandra.

"Is that all?" he said walking over to her.

"Well, maybe there is something else." she said wrapping her arms round him.

A month later they were married. A whirlwind romance, everyone had said. Even his family had attended, believing him to taking life responsibly had mended relations there. Life was looking up.

* * *

Then the Exchalali had arrived. While welcome as allies their leader was another matter. She had run down the ramp and kissed him like some heroine out of a holo. Who was she? Why did she act like she knew him? He had tried ignoring her, working on the fighters helped but still, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He had foolishly tried confronting her, alone. What had he been thinking? He was now a married man!

"Get a grip on yourself Skywalker." he muttered.

Anakin tried reviewing the mission, not an easy task when it had been her delivering the briefing. Which was strange as well. She had often stared at him while indicating targets and where she expected the enemy to reinforce and hold. The look had been alarmingly predatory. He could of sworn he had heard her say ' Your mine.', but that was crazy. She had been detailing what little armour support would be present.

"Am I going crazy?" he said and shook his head. Anakin tried watching the swirls of hyperspace to distract him.

* * *

With a flash of light the ships appeared above Carrinos. the three cruisers forming a wedge and the fighters fanning out in front. A challenge in Huttesse came over the comm.

Artura marched over to the comm station and engaged in a tersely worded argument in Huttese with the challenger. Afterwards she cut the comm and walked back to where she had been standing besides, her. She ignored the looks of surprise and shock from everyone on the bridge.

"Didn't have you pegged as someone fluent in the slug's lingo." said Cassandra.

"Know thine enemy." said Artura.

"And know thine self if you would win a hundred battles." completed Cassandra.

"Yes, we should be about winning this one." said Artura. She turned and began walking off the bridge. As the door opened she bellowed "Squire!"

* * *

"What do you think?" asked Artura as Karan helped her into the armour.

"Your plan's good. We should hold the essential structures quickly." said Karan.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." said Artura.

Karan sighed. "Despite everyone's uncanny resemblance to people they remember, they are not them. Cassandra is not Isolde. Anakin is not Gwyned. He's not a Jedi Knight either." he said.

"So why are they all here? Why is this all playing out again?" said Artura.

"Have you considered you could take this as an opportunity for redemption. Put right the mistakes you made. Hand." said Karan. Artura raised her hand and he fitted the gauntlet.

"That would require admitting I was wrong when I now know I was right." said Artura stiffly.

"Then you are wasting an opportunity no one else gets. I've read about you. I am willing to believe that you were a lot more terrible than what was written down. Your story is one of bloodshed and conquest that we have dressed up as romantic heroism." said Karan.

"Ha! I knew I liked you. I was terrible, and cruel. I also liked it." said Artura.

"And did it get you everything you wanted Artura? I know the tale. How it ends." said Karan.

The red and black armour did not allow it's wearer to slouch or slump.

"You always take her side. Padme wants me to forgive and forget too." said Artura accusingly. she nearly spat 'Forgive'.

"That's not true Artura."

"You are a poor liar. Hand me my weapon." ordered Artura.

Karan did so. Artura then donned and fixed her helmet in place before wordlessly turning and leaving.

"I am not lying to either of you." said Karan to the closed door.


	6. Chapter 6

The eight FPR fighters spread out in front of the cruisers as the ships descended towards Carrinos. Anakin looked down at the multiple hues of the planet. It was predominantly violet, interspersed with greens, browns and, blue. Free standing water was a novelty. On approach to the planet's main starport they were passing over a vast expanse of water. A sea, or ocean was what such a thing was called. He mused on the words, trying them out to see if they described so much water.

"Picking up a mass of contacts from the starport. Most are running but some are on intercept. Looks like ten, no twelve hostiles on approach." came a voice from the Victory, the Exchalali lead cruiser, pulling Anakin from admiring the alien scenery and back to the business at hand.

"Gotcha Victory. All fighters, set shields forward. Accelerate on my mark. Let's keep them from the cruisers. Mark," ordered Hemn Vosser, the FPR's only actual combat pilot. He claimed to be ex-Patrol, although he was reticent on why he resided on Tatooine. The others were either civilian pilots or locals with aptitude and some training., like Anakin.

The fighters fired thrusters accelerating away from the cruisers and towards the defenders. Three were dedicated atmospheric fighters, three others were drop shuttles and the remainder armed freighters. There seemed to be no order or formation. The fighters leading the others by a wide margin. One of the freighters was lagging behind, it's thrusters only firing intermittently.

"Dral, Mika, Vrast target fighter Besh. Gail, Anakin and Seldi on Cresh, Ko with me on Aurek."

The pilots altered vectors and attempted to target the nominated fighters. Then they were in range firing . Hemn and Anakin's fire both found their targets as Seldi's fighter exploded as the return fire penetrated the shields and inighted the engine. The surviving enemy fighter did not turn heading straight for the cruisers. The larger ships were at their most vulnerable in atmosphere. Anakin looped to pursue the fighter as the others began engaging the slower vessels. As the stern chase continued the cruisers opened fire, their heavier cannon attempting to track the nimble craft. Anakin fired the main thruster, trusting in the shields to protect the hull from atmospheric resistance. Alarms screamed as the small starfighter was subjected to conditions never intended for it. His fighter rapidly closed with the enemy. Concentrating he locked and fired, shredding a wing, but not before a missile leaped from the fighter. Anakin twisted and fired a short burst, destroying the missile. Then he raced past the cruisers like an errant comet, fuselage glowing from the friction.

* * *

Cassandra and Artura watched the scene from the bridge of the Victory as Anakin's fighter streaked across their field of vision.

"How did that pilot do that?" said Cassandra.

The red and black armoured figure beside her turned.

"You do not know? You married him." it answered. The helmet's speaker took away a lot of emotion but could totally conceal the contempt.

"How do you know that was Anakin? You didn't even check the Tac Comp."

"I know. How is it that you did not?"

"But Anakin can't fly like that. Hemn says he's good, but no-one's that good." said Cassandra.

"No-one? Just how well do you know your husband? Who he is? What he is? But enough of this. We are mere minutes to contact. Bring this up after we have won." said Artura, who then turned to walk off the bridge.

Cassandra stared for a moment. Before she could say anything the announcer blared.

"Landing in two minutes. All troops prepare to disembark. Repeat. Landing in two minutes. All troops, prepare to disembark."

Cassandra sighed. It would wait. She hurried after the armoured figure.

* * *

Artura ran down the ramp of the cruiser to the ground and advanced through the shield barrier towards the starport. She regarded the defenders behind their barricades.

'Pathetic. Still, it will make for a good live fire exercise for our forces.'

'No. We should talk to them. Get them to surrender without a fight.'

'Why should I do that?'

'Why? Because we don't need to. Because these people are not our enemy. Because,'

'Yes? Come on girl. Spit it out.'

'Because they will serve better as allies than as victims.'

'Hmm. No other reason? Really? Very well.'

Artura took a few more steps forwards. Keeping her weapon at rest.

"As I see things we can talk or you can die. Send someone out if you wish to attempt the former." she called out across to the defenders.

It did not take long for a small group to come forward.

'Looks like you're on.'

Padme removed the armoured helmet. The unfiltered air had the tang of salt from the nearby sea. So much better than air ionised by blaster fire and burning flesh. She smiled and approached those willing to negotiate.

* * *

Cassandra found Anakin tending to the engine on his antique starfighter. After getting everyone to stand down the surviving ships had landed. The Exchalali leader had called for a break after the initial negotiations so she had sought out her husband.

Anakin noticed her and ran towards her, dropping the tool he had been using as he hugged and kissed her.

"What's wrong?" he said as they paused for breath.

"Nothing. Just good to see you're alright." she said.

"No something is bothering you, what is it?" Anakin said his brow creasing.

How does he do that? Anakin had the uncanny ability to know how she was feeling. It was impossible to keep anything from him.

"It's nothing, just something that woman said. Like, I don't know. It's stupid."

"No, what is it? Trust me." said Anakin.

"Who are you? Really?" said Cassandra.

Anakin chuckled.

"I'm me. Anakin Skywalker. Local mechanic and revolutionary. I'm also the luckiest man in the Galaxy." he said, ending with a kiss.

Cassandra's other concerns evaporated in the embrace.

* * *

"Here." said Artura pointing to a point on the holo. "While we keep them occupied, your team comes in here, hits the air sensor and then we can call in the ships to support."

They were in the Victory conferring with their allies to take a processing plant. The owner thought he could just hole up and wait for the Hutts to return and get rid of these upstarts. The defences amassed would give anyone confidence. Troops, the armour that had been missing from the Starport and most importantly, anti air defences. Still, no defence was perfect. The terrain, as always conspired against the ideal layout. A small ridge and knoll broke up the south wall sufficiently to allow a small squad to approach, plant charges and move in.

Cassandra agreed with the assessment. She nodded.

"Agreed. They should surrender once we can bring in the ships." she said.

That had been yesterday. Today she was pinned down by the breach. Despite the diversionary assault the defenders had not been fooled. She peered through the haze and smoke and spied an opponent. She fired and the enemy ducked back.

"This is Cassandra, we are pinned down and need an assist!" she called over the comm. Isolated though, there was not much hope.

"Keep down love. I'm coming in." came Anakin's voice.

"No! You can't. The air defences are still active. Stay back." she yelled.

But it was too late. All about the complex turrets activated and began tracking an as yet unseen target. Then they opened fire, saturating the predicted approach vector with fire. It was then she saw the fighter on a rapid approach, twisting and manoeuvring to slip through the defences. As it swept overhead it's blasters fired, striking the sensor dome that had been her objective. The domes explosion was obscured by the sonic boom of the fighter's close passage. Shortly after the defenders surrendered as the other ships came into view.

Cassandra looked at her husband as he climbed out of the fighter. He ran over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Why did you do that? How?" was all she could say.

"Dunno. Hey, it worked." said Anakin smiling.

"Thank you." said Cassandra, but in her mind the thought remained. 'Who, what are you?'

* * *

Over the following week the revolutionaries oversaw the liberation of Carrinos, driving any effective resistance away from the major centres. The local leaders, free from being under the Hutt, enthusiastically agreed to join the growing alliance.

Anakin paced outside in the Victory's halls while Cassandra and the others had their meeting. He couldn't see the point. What did it matter what they called themselves?

He noticed the Exchalali leader's aide, Karan heading past. Anakin decided he may have the answers he sought and followed. Karan walked into a suite and Anakin slipped in as well before the door closed.

Karan looked up, surprise on his face. "Yes, Mr Skywalker?" he said.

Anakin stood by the door. "Look, I just want a straight answer or two. What's up with your boss. How does she know me?"

Karan put a pad down on the table, turned to face Anakin and sighed. "It's not for me to say. Just, just accept that it's a mess and be grateful for the good that has come of it, okay?"

Anakin frowned and took a few steps forward. "What sort of answer is that? Give me something to go on." he said.

"No. Ask her yourself. Not me." said Karan.

"I'm asking you. You're her shadow, So. What's. The. Deal?" said Anakin.

"The Deal? The Deal you ignorant sandworm is that she is in love with you. That's, that's the only reason we're here. You. Of course, the inconvenient fact of your marriage means she's going to just nobly suffer in silence and lie to herself that she's not saving entire worlds for all the wrong reasons. That's the damn Deal." said Karan as he prodded Anakin in the chest.

"Inconvenient? What's this got to do with Cassandra." said Anakin prodding back.

"Nothing. I said too much already. Here are the facts. Padme was Jabba's slave for years. By a miracle she was freed and by an even bigger miracle she's slowly putting herself back together. So, in the interests of everyone cooperating please just stay away and stop reminding her of someone you're clearly not." said Karan.

Anakin just stared. Jabba's slave? Wait.

"Does this have anything to do with that Jedi assassin that killed Jabba last year? It is, isn't it? But they caught him. For starting the war?" said Anakin.

"What do you mean, they caught him?" said Karan.

* * *

"Knight Kenobi!" came the voice over the com.

Obi-Wan paused. He had finally located where they had taken the missing intern. Lost in the initial confusion as a local gang had attacked Obi-Wan had vowed to not leave her behind. Being taken by slavers was horrible anywhere, but it was almost beyond belief on this hellworld. He was tracking her down.

"Knight Kenobi!" repeated the voice.

Obi-Wan raised the com to speak. "Kenobi here." he said.

"We're under attack! Looks like every thug and low life is gunning for us." came the voice punctuated by blaster fire.

Obi-Wan paused. He was so close. Just half an hour more.

"Knight Kenobi! We need you assistance!" screamed the voice accompanied by an explosion.

He had a responsibility to those people as well. They needed his he couldn't abandon that young woman to this world's worst.

A scream came across the com. That decided it. Promising to return Obi-Wan ran to assist the people in urgent danger.

He was unable to return. Among the attackers was a dark warrior, to all appearances a Sith. While Obi-Wan managed to slay the beast he was critically injured in the fight. While the Naboo managed to stabilise him, his next waking memory was six days later. It was another fifteen before he was fit to travel. Upon finally reaching Tatooine he learned that the young intern was now the personal property of Jabba. His entreaties were laughed at. Jabba does as he wills he was condescendingly told. Other investigation revealed the slug's fortress was unassailable without an and ashamed, he travelled to Naboo to deliver the news of his failure to her family.

Her parents had forgiven him. He had tried they said. He was but one man they said. They were distraught and in pain but they did not blame him. Her father had demanded he be thanked in public for saving the others. It was what she would of wanted him to do he had said. Obi-Wan had endured the ceremony and personal thanks of the Naboo and then fled the planet.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the small room assigned to him at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. While technically free to go anywhere in the Temple it had been 'requested' that he remain in the room as much as possible. He tried to meditate, to seek a solution through the Force. As usual, clarity eluded him as his memory took him back to that day.

He sought to quell the anger rising and beckoning to him. Just take up the lightsabre and rid the Galaxy of evil doers. Make them all pay. Make them suffer. They deserve it.

No. He would do what was right and he had. For the last four years he had resisted and fought against slavery and oppression in the Galaxy. Kenobi was also the Jedi to go to if you wanted someone protected or rescued. Kenobi always got them home safe. Always.

All, except one. His failure dogged him like a shadow. A pall hung over him which caused other Jedi to wonder if the Knight who seemed to of come from a more heroic age was, tainted somehow. That he would fall.

So, when news of Jabba's assassination at the hands of two Jedi, the description by witnesses of one matching Obi-Wan perfectly many wondered. Despite his perfect alibi there was suspicion. He had used a clone, hired a changeling and had tricked everyone into believing he was sectors away. The Hutts had demanded he be handed over and the Republic almost acquiesced. The Jedi had harboured him, gave him sanctuary while the crisis evolved. Obi-Wan would remain confined to the Temple.

In his heart, Obi-Wan knew he was guilty. He had no idea how this imposter had done it, but it was what he had wanted to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin looked back at Karan. "They got one of them. A Knight Kenobi. Now I say good on him, but still, assassination hit on the leader of a foreign power. No news on his two accomplices."

No surprise there, given what Padme had told him. Of course the Hutts would be looking for another Jedi who looked like the man in front of him, not some no name mechanic. Still.

"Accomplices?" he said. Padme had said she had been rescued by two Jedi. Who was this extra person?

"Yeah, this Kenobi had a couple of minions. One, the guy, was a Jedi, probably a secret assassin, since they denied anyone like that being one, which is what you would do of course. Some people joked that the description and holo profile looked like me. Don't see it myself. I'm better looking." said Anakin with a grin.

Karan rather doubted that. Padme's abortive reunion indicated otherwise. Still.

"And the other person?" Karan said.

"Some woman, probably a mercenary. Good looking.. Not local, Cass didn't recognise her. Must of been paid a lot to do a hit on Jabba." said Anakin.

Karan wondered if he should have an intricate map drawn up detailing exactly who knew who and how. Where would this mystery women fit in?

Where do I? The treacherous thought caught him by surprise.

"Yeah, where exactly do you fit into all this?" said Anakin pointedly.

"Me?" said a surprised Karan.

"Yeah, you. What's your angle?" said Anakin.

"My, angle? I want my world to remain free. Keeping Padme sane helps that." Karan said. That was the truth, right?

Anakin stared at Karan for a moment.

"You tell yourself that. From where I am, your boss isn't the only one doing the noble suffering. Take it from me, life's too short. Don't be a fool." said Anakin before leaving.

* * *

Karan sat down wondering at the strange insight delivered by the pilot. No, not an insight in the normal sense. If Anakin was anything like his counterpart then he had likely plucked that conclusion straight from Karan's own mind. Did he feel something more for them? Karan searched his feelings. Anakin was right, damn it. He was involved. When had that happened?

The day Borric and Laina had carried her back to their hideout. That was when, he realised. He stood up and began to pace. This was, terrible. Not to mention utterly unethical. He was a terrible person, totally manipulative...

"Karan." came Padme's voice breaking him out of his funk. She was standing in the doorway. "Found you. Have you got a moment?"

Karan regarded her. As usual, Padme looked, tired. As if the responsibility for a growing number of systems weighed physically upon her. She just wants someone to talk to. Someone she sees as a confidant and friend. Which he was not. Not honestly.

"Sure." he said.

Padme sat down and rubbed her temples, "Three days Karan. It has taken three days just to name ourselves." She held up a hand, "I know, names and symbols are important. I just wish it was not so exhausting. No, you were no help at all! Not you Karan, Artura."

"What did you suggest Artura?" said Karan.

Abruptly the posture of the woman shifted. Artura straightened, giving the impression that nothing could cow her.

"The Empire. I can see you like it squire. Imagine yourself in black and red at my side. Also, once we have expanded more we can add Galactic to the title. I'll even abolish slavery, just for you two." she said.

Had anyone else suggested such a blatent appeal to authoritarian rule Karan would of been appalled. Artura however made it appealing, attractive even. A treacherous part of his mind could see it. He would look good, and he could be at her side forever. He could help her subject... No.

Karan shook his head, "Tempting, but not what was settled on I think." he began.

Artura sighed, "No. Padme and, and that woman have settled on a weak alliance. Committees, councils, fair and equal representation." she snarled. Artura then picked up Karan's hands and stared into his eyes. "She listens to you, explain how she is throwing all my, our power away and making us weak. You agree with me, don't you?"

Karan hesitated. He had grown up thinking he was fully capable of resisting a popular, charismatic dictator. Of course, that was when said hypothetical dictator was a middle aged Human, Rodian or Mon Cal. He was certainly able of telling any Hutt where to stick their demands as well. Artura however. She was authoritative, used to command and, it worked. Her being an attractive, young woman was mere icing on the cake. Karan found himself believing her and wanting to obey. It was all too easy. Just surrender your will to someone greater and trust them. Be swept along with the great and powerful warrior queen of legend. He gazed into her eyes. Obey me. Follow me. Love me.

"Well?" said Artura.

Karan stared deeper. Artura's seeming confidence was a brittle mask, something she could hide behind. He wondered what the real Artura was like, stripped of all the bravado she wore like her armour suit. Also there was Padme to consider. Karan wasn't too sure how it all worked but he thought he could feel her squirming and panicking at even this rather chaste contact. He released her hands.

"I would like to hear about Padme's proposal, from her." he said.

Watching Artura hand back control was like some vampiric process as Padme slumped, then held up her shaking hands to examine them. I am sorry, thought Karan. I shouldn't have done it. It's just...

"I, I know Karan. It's not your fault. Artura is, hard to resist. It's my fault." said Padme.

"Tell me about your proposal." said Karan in an attempt to distract Padme from despair.

Padme looked away briefly before turning back to him. "It wasn't my idea, not exactly. I just channelled my other self. The Confederacy of Independent Systems was her idea. As usual it was the right choice. After a bit of talking I got everyone onboard. You're looking at it's leader." she said.

"Congratulations." said Karan.

"Thank you. That means a lot from you. But, I don't know. The other Confederacy looks too much like a cult of personality. Is that who I really am? A despot? At least Artura's honest about it all." said Padme worriedly.

"Then remind yourself of that. You are not Artura. You are not even your other self. This Confederacy, our government can be different. Make different choices." said Karan.

Padme looked away. "I don't want to though. They both got him after all. What do I have? Nothing!"

You have me came the treacherous thought.

Padme's head rose to face him again, "You? You don't even compare to him. Is that what you have been doing? Thinking I'ld accept you as some consolation prize?" she hissed and stood up. "Out of pity? Know this Karan. I will never love you. I, I hate you. I hate you! Get out of my sight." she screamed, pointing at the door.

Ashamed, Karan beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

Padme stared at the now closed door still shaking with rage. How dare he look at her that way! How dare he think of her like that! Who did he think he was?

'My second favourite squire.' came Artura's voice in her head.

The interruption broke the moment.

'I thought he was third favourite.' she replied.

'He's gone up in my opinion. Not many can stand up to me. I like that. Also, he's got a nice bum. Oh go on. Admit it. Close our mouth.'

Padme closed her mouth.

'He does not...'

'He does. Actually, being part of our growing militia has filled him out quite nicely. It's a very pert bum.'

'It, I haven't looked.'

'Liar. You're me, remember? If I have looked, that means you have.'

'Okay, okay. I've looked.'

'And.'

'And what? He was acting like a therapist, all as an excuse to get me in bed with him. That's...'

'Crafty? Clever? Shows he's interested?'

'Do the words betrayal of trust or abuse of power mean anything to you?'

'No. Not really. Anyway I think you're being unfair to our squire. Put yourself in his shoes, since his pants are not an option at the moment.'

'Artura!'

'What? Think Padme. Okay, our squire has turned me down at every turn. Ever think on that? He cares about what you think. Also he seems to hold these weird modern notions of propriety. You lot lie to yourselves, a lot. He was probably just as confused as you are.'

'And I screamed at him. What do I do? I've ruined everything.'

''Hardly. If he cares then he will forgive you.'

'And if he doesn't?'

"Not likely. In that unlikely event then he'll be back. Words don't drive that type off. Say. How about we find out?'

'What are you talking about? How?'

'Use your head girl. You have already been reading his mind, not that you noticed. Here, let me show you how.'

* * *

Obi-Wan knelt in his cell and tried to meditate. However today serenity eluded him as his failure seemed prominent in his mind.

"In time, all things pass they do." came the voice.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. In front of him was a diminutive green alien.

"Yoda!" he said in surprise. He had heard the ancient being had finally retired. What was he doing here?

"A Jedi never retires. Only the pace, changes it does. Now Obi-Wan. Troubled, you are?" said Yoda.

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Yes, Master Yoda. My failure, it weighs heavily upon me." he confessed.

The small being walked about Obi-Wan regarding him. "Hmm. Hmm. Yes. See that I do." said Yoda.

"I have trouble remembering her now." said Obi-Wan.

"Good, good." said Yoda.

"Good? Master Yoda, I failed her. I left her on Tatooine! She is a slave suffering things I cannot even imagine. And you say that's good?" said Obi-Wan.

"The fault, all yours was it?" asked Yoda.

"Yes!"

"I see. Enforce misery and slavery across the Zone, do you? The casual brutality and mistreatment of sophonts across the Rim, your doing is?"

"No. That's not the point" protested Obi-Wan.

In response Yoda hit him gently with his walking stick. "No, that is the point. Yes, failed you did. Terrible and tragic it was. Dwell on it however, you should not. A path to the Dark Side it is. Consume you it would. So, to fade from memory, to forgive you as others have, a good thing that is." said Yoda.

Obi-Wan looked back at the Master. He sighed. "I, I know all that. But I cannot forgive myself."

Yoda looked at him, "So, young Jedi. To whom go must you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I need to speak to her."

Yoda continued his stare, "So, why are you waiting here. Visit the temple think she will?"

"I can't leave! I'm under house arrest. No one knows where those assassins took her when they escaped." he said.

"No one? Hmm. Obi-Wan I feel it is time you met an ally of mine. Powerful it is, yes, yes. Show you where to go it shall." said Yoda and held out a hand.

Obi-Wan took it and rose before following.

* * *

At the Starport Anakin hummed to himself as he checked the power feeds on his fighter. The new parts from Carrinos had significantly increased the engine output and performance if everything could get to the right place safe enough. Tinkering with engines was what he loved more than anything else. Well, almost anything. He paused, turned and smiled at the sole exception.

"How do you do that?" said Cassandra as he hugged her.

"Do what?" Anakin said, kissing her.

"Lot's of things. You always know where I am. You know what I am thinking." began Cassandra before Anakin silenced her with another kiss.

"Hey, that's love. It's perfectly normal." he breathed as they separated slightly.

Then, abruptly he was throwing both of them to the ground. A blaster shot rang out with an impact explosion close behind them. Anakin risked a look, spotting a Rodian in synth mesh slowly taking aim for a second shot. He drew his blaster and fired. The bolt hit the assailant between the eyes and they fell back. After checking for accomplices Anakin and Cassandra moved over to where the body was. Cassandra knelt and searched the body quickly finding several small discs. She activated one and a small holo of Anakin appeared.

"That's not me." protested Anakin at the likeness.

"Looks awful lot like you." said Cassandra. She activated the other disc, it revealed the Exchalali leader.

"Oh hells. Sound the alarm!" yelled Anakin as they began running for the cruiser.


	8. Chapter 8

'See, reach out, feel the ship, the people at work within it.' guided Artura.

Padme did as she was told and began to pick up the thoughts and experiences of those around her. One of the bridge crew working on a terminal, a technician checking the hyperdrive, a trooper moaning as they were pressed...

The contact broke abruptly. Padme sat down and tried to control her shaking and breathing as she attempted to banish the amorous trooper's thoughts, now also her thoughts from her mind. She was alone, she was safe, there was no-one touching her, she was safe.

'Not bad for a first attempt.' said Artura

'That woman, she was, I could feel.' began Padme.

'Yes, yes. How did you think telepathy worked? It's not neat little lines on a reader, you feel their thoughts, they become your own.'

'But she was.'

'Yes. Quite consensually too. I thought you moderns put a lot of stock in that.'

"How would I know! I never got the chance! I was a pleasure slave Artura. Do you know what that means? Do you?" said Padme out loud.

There was a pause.

'No. I do not. I have ever been the one in power, in control. But you never have. Everything was brutally stripped from you.'

Formerly, Artura had been contemptuous, mocking her weakness. This time, the tone was different, more sympathetic.

'It was. I don't think I can feel like a normal person again.'

'Now, none of that. You're me. I will help you reclaim what was taken. I can also promise revenge as well as the destruction of everything that caused you harm. So swear I, Artura, Once and Future Queen.'

'Revenge isn't everything, I need...'

"Healing. I understand. For that I will fetch our Squire. Now, Padme, will you stand down and let me do this?'

Usually Artura had just brushed her aside, being asked was a shock.

'Yes, that would be best I think.'

'Good. Now granddaughter, close your eyes. I've got you.'

'Granddaughter?'

'Yes, we're not getting into all those greats. I'm not that old.'

Padme smiled and relaxed, closing her eyes.

'Certainly Grandmother.' she said as her consciousness drifted off.

Artura opened her eyes and grimaced.

"Grandmother? Not so sure about that. Guess I shall have to make do." she said.

Artura walked out of the room and went in search of her Squire, He too, had some explaining to do.

* * *

Marching down the corridor she saw Gwynead, no, he called himself Anakin these days, running towards her. Behind him was Isolde, Cass.

"Padme! You're safe! Quick, we've got Bounty Hunters." Anakin said.

"About time. You think they have snuck aboard?" she said. The other two nodded. "Excellent. Weapon." she said holding her hand out to Isolde, "I'll give it back." she said as her rival hesitated, then handed her one of her blasters. Artura checked it. "Thank you. Now if I were my assassin I would be waiting in my quarters. Let's go and quietly."

The other two nodded and followed. Soon, they reached the quarters and entered. Inside was Karan.

"Padme, I can explain." began Karan, but got no further as Artura shot him.

"What are you doing!" said Anakin, as Artura bent over Karan's form

"Recent shouting match with my suspected lover. My dead body is then found. Bounty Hunter changes shape and departs while everyone is busy with who they think did it. Before you ask, he got my name wrong. He always knows." said Artura. She held the body up showing an alien face. "Hmm, still alive, thought so, tough bastards. Get it to a cell and thank you." said Artura handing back the blaster.

As they dragged the assassin away Artura moved to check Karan's room. She found him unconscious and stripped on the floor. With some difficulty she managed to get him to the bed. Then she sat down and waited.

* * *

Karan awoke and groaned. What had happened? He had returned to his room and began packing. Then someone had entered and, what? Now he was undressed in his bed.

"At last Squire. You're back." said Artura sitting in a chair beside him.

"What do you want?" he said wearily.

"That's what I was going to ask. Since I outrank you I get my answers first. What are your intentions towards my granddaughter?" said Artura.

Karan tried to clear his head. "With who? Padme wants nothing to do with me. She made that clear. Quite rightly too." he said then paused as what Artura had said filtered through. "Granddaughter?"

"Yes, yes. I'm now viewing our situation in a different light. So? I'm the ancestor, she's the descendant. Since I don't wish to highlight exactly how many generations separate us I felt it was appropriate, Now, answer the question." said Artura.

"I like her. A lot. But, it's completely inappropriate. I was deceiving the two of you." said Karan.

"Hardly. I'm telepathic. Was on to you almost right away. Why I came on to you." said Artura.

"You're a telepath!" said Karan.

"Yes, yes. Telekinetic too, the whole bend the universe to my will package. What? You thought those parts of my story were embellished?"

Karan's mind reeled. Artura, and by extension Padme knew everything, "Okay. So, telepathy. You can read my thoughts?"

"Read is perhaps the worst word to describe what happens, Squire. A telepath thinks and experiences the same thought. Now, most people's minds are a little, unrestrained. Given what was done to her." explained Artura.

Karan nodded. He had thought things.

"Oh, don't look like that. We are what we are. Good thing too. It's beyond me how the species could prosper otherwise." said Artura.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm the Mad Evil Sith Queen of legend. Oh, stop. I was. Still am, in many respects. I'm the bad one Squire. Make no doubt about that." said Artura leaning forwards.

"So why are you helping?" said Karan.

"Because you're right. This is an opportunity to do things right. It's also a challenge. I was many things, Karan, a great many things." said Artura. She paused. "I have never been good. So, you're staying, because we both need you." said Artura.

Karan thought about that. "Okay. I'll help." he said at last.

Artura smiled. "Good choice squire. Now, get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." she said before rising and departing.

Karan decided to obey.

* * *

Artura returned to her room, sighed and mentally roused Padme.

'As I suspected. Our squire will forgive you. Hardly surprising, he worships the ground you walk on.' she told her granddaughter.

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet. We have achieved much on this journey. We have a growing alliance, now it remains to acquire a weapon that will send the slugs running for their swamps. You would like that, I think.'

'A weapon?'

'Yes. Originally I had planned to borrow one of the Black Ships, but since we're trying to be a better person we shall instead do something else. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Lightsabre?'

'That's, that's what the Jedi call their weapons.'

'Yes, but one of them made a ship. It was to fight, well that's not important right now. What is important is that I know where it is, Gwynead can pilot it and with it we can liberate the Galaxy.'

* * *

"Madness." said Cassandra. "Pure madness. We need to focus on building real defences, organise trade, buy some merc muscle to have a fighting chance. Not go hunting legends. Or do you know of more? The Star Forge perhaps? Or the Chalice of Life?" she stared at Padme defiantly. Their new leader had just proposed an expedition to recover a mythical artifact. With her husband!

"No, just the Lightsabre. We need it because everything else just won't be enough. We have done the numbers. When the Hutts actually decide to come for us we won't have enough. So, we need a weapon able to even the odds." said Padme, staring back.

"And you need Anakin why exactly?" shot Cassandra.

"The Lightsabre wasn't any ship. Made by Jedi. It will require our best pilot, which happens to be Anakin." said Padme.

"I know the stories. That ship needs a Jedi pilot and Anakin is no Jedi." said Cassandra. Which was true. Anakin may be many things, but a celibate mystic warrior he was not.

"He is our best chance to make this work," said Padme.

"And I cannot come..." led Cassandra.

"Because you're needed here. Everything you mentioned, that still needs to be done. You're also the best person for that. You have the contacts and the knowledge to organise our defences." explained Padme.

Cassandra paused. She had a point. If this crazy plan was to work they would need the assets she was best suited to acquire and organise. Still, it was her husband and while she trusted him she didn't entirely trust Padme. There was something between them. Anakin had promised he had never met her, but it was a big weird Galaxy. One just never knew.

"I like the idea." said Anakin from where he had been watching the confrontation.

Both women turned to him.

"Padme's right Cass. This will even the odds. I will be needed to get this ship going and flying, you're needed here and it's not like we will be gone long." said Anakin.

Cassandra walked over to Anakin. "Come with me. Excuse us." she said before leaving the room. Anakin followed.

Once outside Cassandra looked at her husband. "I don't trust her. Not with you."

Anakin smiled. "Hey. Relax. It's me."

Cassandra scowled. "I know. But. It's all so convenient for her. She is getting everything she wants."

"Not everything. Besides it's just one set of jumps. I've also got a good feeling about this." said Anakin.

Cassandra relaxed. Yes, she should trust Anakin. Still, that last phrase. She had once known a Jedi who used the same phrase in the same way. But that was ridiculous.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." said Anakin as he kissed her.

Cassandra's concerns melted with the embrace.

"Alright." she said as they parted.

* * *

Obi-Wan adjusted the clothes again. While they gave the appearance of a poor traveller, they were also uncomfortable. He wondered who had last worn them.

"Yes, yes. Down on your luck, food will work for, you appear. One more thing, yes, yes." said Yoda offering Obi-Wan a blaster and holster.

Obi-Wan regarded the weapon. A Frontec Enforcer, the weapon was ubiquitous across the Rim. "I do not think I will need this," he said.

Yoda pressed the weapon into Obi-Wan's hands, "Need it, you will. Not to use. Your appearance, complete it will. Also, deter attention it shall and prevent others looking for other weapons you have, hmm."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I see." He then fitted the weapon to his costume.

Yoda chuckled, "Good, good. Hmm a new name as well, and growing a beard perhaps. Kenobi is too famous especially across the Zone."

"Any suggestions?"

"The name, common it must be so as to not arouse suspicion. Skywalker, a common surname is. With a common first name you should blend in." said Yoda

"I will think of the best one as I travel." said Obi-Wan.

* * *

"Is this ship entirely safe?" said Karan as he carefully sat in the passenger seat in the small cramped cockpit.

Anakin paused in performing the pre-flight. "Relax, I went over everything. It's safe." he paused and thumped a panel until several lights came on. "You're supposed to do that."

"Really?" said Karan doubtfully.

"Yeah, really, I'ld explain. but it's technical." said Anakin as he checked dials, flipped switches and performed a few more acts of percussive maintenance.

"All ready? Excellent. Here are the Hyperspace coordinates." said Artura as she sat down in the co-pilot seat and haded Anakin a flimsi.

"CH-SFK1452? No system name?" said Anakin reading the coordinates.

"It's a white dwarf at the end of a jump chain. No name, just a designation. It's where I left it, I always intended to return, but..." Artura trailed off

"But what? When did you do this. Weren't you a slave until only recently? Cass was right, this makes no sense," said Anakin.

"Trust me. The Lightsabre is there. You have always trusted me before." said Artura.

Anakin, paused, "If you say so. Makes no sense to me. Oh, well, better get moving." he said and activated the AG units.

The ship rose and pointed upwards. Then the thrusters flared and the ship ascended.


End file.
